Oversized Boxers
by EvilQ
Summary: 3+4, fluffy sequel to He Will Lover Me More, Trowa and Quatre get comfy after they have sex


Title: Oversized Boxers (sequel to He Will Love Me More)  
Pairing: 3+4, mention of 3x4  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: tiny little bits of angst and humor and lots of marshmallow fluff!  
Archive: not archived  
Disclaimer: insert very cliche "What I /would/ do if I owned the G-boys" phrase here.  
Email: EvlQuatre@aol.com  
Notes: // // = italics and thoughts ~~ This is basically the stretched out version of what the last paragraph in my first fic summed up!   
my site == expage.com/myfavoritemaganac  
  
  
Trowa stared at his sleeping little one, ragged breath indicating how hard he was crying earlier. It had been a long day for Quatre, what with losing his virginity and all. The young blond had sobbed against Trowa's chest for over 3 hours before finally falling asleep. His arms were still wrapped tightly around the taller boy's chest, and Quatre had tangled his thin legs securely around Trowa's.  
//Comfort.// thought Trowa. //He needs so much comfort, MUCH more than I did when it was my first time.// He smiled. It pleased him so much to hold Quatre against him to ease the blond's mind. He'd seen Quatre cry, but never for such an extended period of time. The blond had talked a lot, too. He talked about how he thought his family hated him, which, Trowa knew, wasn't at all true. But mainly he talked about what he had just been through. Remembering this broadened the smile on Trowa's face. His lover was /so/ innocent. Well, maybe 'innocent' wasn't quite the right word. Quatre was very kind and very open about his feelings and thoughts. //It's still kind of strange though// Trowa thought to himself //Nobody talks about sex quite the way Quatre does.//  
  
*****F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
"Do you know what, Trowa?"  
"What is it, little one?"  
"My butt still hurts form when you stretched me with your fingers."  
"I told you it would hurt some." Trowa said, immediately regretting the cold tone that had slipped from his mouth.  
"Well it hurt /a lot/. And I thought it was pretty scary, too, when you hurt my nipple. Do people do that to eachother often? I don't understand why people enjoy sex so much."  
The brunette thought to himself //Mister critical// "You'll learn when you're older."  
"When will we do this again? Not for a long time, I hope." The Arabian's eyes grew watery again.  
"No, no, don't worry about. I promise we won't do this again for a very long time."  
"Oh, thank you, Trowa." Quatre sniffled and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I can't stop crying." The blond apologized for about the twentieth time.  
"It's OK. Cry as much as you want." Trowa wiped Quatre's eyes and flushed cheeks with the back of his hand. Poor Quatre's cheeks went into a permanent blush since Trowa had gotten him out of his shirt, and his little nipple did look sore. The older boy stood up, looking at Quatre's nipple would make him want to take the boy again. Trowa went to his dresser and got a pair of his boxers for Quatre - he'd pulled off Quatre's underwear so fast he'd torn it. An old pair of white and pink polka-dotted boxers seems to be the best choice for Quatre. //Why the FUCK did I buy these anyway?//  
"Oh!" Quatre jumped up when Trowa left the bed "You're not leaving me here are you?!"  
"Hush. . . . no never, Quatre." Trowa hopped back on the bed as his blond lover calmed down. He slip the over sized boxers over the smaller boy's legs and up to his waist. Quatre sighed and laid back down, starting to gain his self confidence back. Trowa put on his own black boxers and found Quatre's pink dress shirt. With Quatre laying limply against him, Trowa put the shirt around the blond's body and pulled his arms through the sleeves. Lastly, he buttoned two middle buttons to warm his lover up.  
Now Quatre made a happier sigh."Do you know what, Trowa?"  
"What?"  
"It feels better to have someone put your clothes on you, then to have them take them off of you." he gave a soft sniffle and cute grin.  
"Whatever makes you feel best," Trowa replied, trying to sound very cheerful for his little one. "Let's go to sleep, OK?"  
"OK!" Quatre said, hugging his tall lover close and finally starting to feel much safer. Trowa rubbed lover's clothed back and pulled the sheets over them. Quatre grabbed Trowa around the chest and held on tightly, as if to make sure the taller boy would stay by him forever. Trowa smiled a very genuine smile, he would let Quatre cuddle as close as he wanted, however he wanted. Quatre nuzzled the other's neck and entwined Trowa's legs with his own.  
  
****E*N*D*F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
  
Staring at Quatre, Trowa realized that it was only 11:00 pm and his favorite show, The Daily Show was on. //The "Back In Black" segment is gonna be on tonight, but Quatre will be frightened if he wakes up and I'm not here// he thought. Hmmm, what to do. In a few seconds the uni-banged pilot had formulated another plan. True, it was a very simple plan, but it was a plan nonetheless.  
Trowa untangled his legs from his lover's, lifted Quatre off the bed, and carried him into the living room. He set Quatre gently on the couch and turned on the TV When Trowa found the channel, he pulled Quatre onto his lap to keep the blond warm and feeling secure. //He's so scared that I will abandon him, but I never will.// "I will love you, always." Quatre began to stir, his pale skin glowing blue under the light of the TV  
"Wh -where am I? Tro-woa?"  
"It's OK little one, I just brought you in here to watch TV with me. I thought you'd be frightened if you woke up and I wasn't there with you, that's all."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"I just didn't want to hurt you again, you've had a rough day."  
"Uh-huh," Quatre giggled "It was /rough/ wasn't it!"  
"Do you want me to carry you back to bed?"   
"May I stay here, with you?"  
"Absolutely!" Trowa brushed the tip of his nose against Quatre's, "I like carrying you around with me."  
Quatre smiled brightly. "I just love being with you." he snuggled back against his tall lover's chest as Louis Black began to insult one celebrity or another. Trowa's laughter shook them both as they nestled in eachothers' arms.  
  
*~*~*~Owari  
  
*~EvilQ 


End file.
